


脆弱

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	脆弱

高杨不是一个脆弱的人。  
黄子弘凡知道，高杨连情绪都比较内敛，整天笑眯眯的，也不怎么动气。或许是他还没有触及到他的动怒点，高杨对他的气来的快去的也快。遇见悲伤的事情也不容易流泪。高杨把他当小孩，很多事不和他说，自己独自一个人扛着。  
很多事情高杨都能兜住，高杨不是一个脆弱的人。  
所以他很意外。  
高杨不愿意见他，助理姐姐说他不舒服要休息。他撒了个娇，死缠烂打逮着助理姐姐不放。  
直奔高杨家，拿着自己的备用钥匙一脚踢开他的房门。柚子花的苦香味扑他一脸，他关上房门的时候手脚都有些泛软。自己身上甜丝丝的柑橘味也冒出来。好在离床也没有几步路，他知道高杨在床上，但是他看不见高杨。  
只有一堆衣服，他撂开，发现这都是他放在高杨家的衣服，全部都是他的。然后他就看见高杨的头发，软绵绵的耷拉着。高杨面色潮红，蜷缩在他的衣服堆里，可怜的像个拿衣服搭窝的猫。  
“高杨……”  
高杨一转头看见他，眼里湿漉漉的，抱着一个枕头，那是他睡的。  
“阿黄…”高杨撒开枕头一把把他抱住，努力的嗅着他身上的味道，“你怎么来了？”  
柚子花的味苦的他皱眉，可他控制不住的手脚虚软，他努力调整了一个让自己舒服的姿势。  
“你怎么不告诉我一声。”  
高杨并不回答他，只是伸出舌头舔舔他的腺体，感叹似的说了一句，阿黄好甜。黄子浑身发抖，晕乎乎的抱着高杨的头吻上去，高杨很快反应过来，回吻回去，下唇被吮的发疼。高杨大概是着急的，黄子想，因为高杨已经在脱他的裤子了，他配合的一脚踢开他的裤子。他一进来就被高杨的信息素击垮了，所以手指摸进来的时候是湿漉漉的，高杨便直接放了二指。曲着在里面转一圈，黄子浑身发颤，咬高杨的嘴。  
等高杨给他喘气的机会了，他脑子已经不清楚了。  
只觉得自己被填满了，高杨挺身进来他就开始流眼泪，睁开泪眼朦胧的眼看见高杨眯着眼盯着他，他有点好笑，双手环上高杨的肩膀。  
“嗯……高杨…我、我在呢…”  
高杨知道，他现在满心满眼都是黄子弘凡，柑橘味缠着他，里面又热又湿，绞着他不放。这都是黄子弘凡，全部都是。  
但是高杨还不觉得够。  
黄子又把腿缠上他的腰，凑上去要吻，空气都变得滚烫，他像一块积木，和高杨一起的，他和高杨在一起刚刚好。平时是脾气，现在是身体。高杨镶在他身子里，抽出去的时候他浑身发颤，里面不住的吮着高杨，像他缠着高杨嘴唇吮。进去时又觉得自己要晕死过去，止不住的流泪。  
高杨现在控制不住自己，和平时都不一样，平时他都惯着黄子，分寸有把握，两个人都舒舒服服。  
黄子已经受不住了，蜷着趾间发颤，咬着高杨的肩头骂人，让他轻点慢点。高杨并不理睬他，把他发软勾不住腰的腿折起来放在肩头，深深的抵进去，里面的腔体开了一条细细的缝，浇出滚烫的体液，黄子没来由的恐惧起来。  
高杨小声骂了一句，重重的往里撞。  
交往那么久高杨并没有标记他，也没有进过生殖腔里面，被打开的时候疼的他眼前发黑，后知后觉的就是铺天盖地的快意。  
“你……哈啊…射进来…”  
高杨吻着他的脖颈，里面实在是美妙，他几乎立马就要缴械，听见黄子的应允很快在里面成了结。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭黄子的腺体，一口咬上去疼的黄子嘶嘶吸气。  
小腹涨了一些，高杨慢慢的在揉他的小腹，又吻他的脸颊。小声的叫他。  
“我在呢。”黄子小声的说，“我在呢高杨。”  
高杨深深的嗅了嗅。  
“阿黄。”


End file.
